


Not Again

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: When arguments are heated, pasts are revealed.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [OTP Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353778) by otpprompts on Tumblr. 



Chi-Chi's face was going red, with anger and frustration. She had caught Bulma smoking a cigarette, again. She made it very clear that she didn't want to see her smoking around her, and that she really needed to quit. Bulma had gotten defensive, and started shouting. The argument had quickly escalated, after that.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi said, trying to keep her voice even. "I just don't want you smoking, around the house. I don't want our kids breathing in anything."

"They're not here right now! Why are you worrying about this?"

"Because it's dangerous! I don't want you to make yourself sick, with those." For a genius, she sure had a hard time picking up on the obvious.

"If it gets to that, I can quit."

She rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that isn't true."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You really think I'm that weak-willed?!"

Chi-Chi groaned, under her breath. "I never said that, Bulma..."

"I've never told you how to live your life!" She hit her hand against her chest several times. "Don't tell me how to live mine! I thought you would understand that!"

She was getting so fed up with everything. She raised her hand, and threw it back down, in a large gesture. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

Bulma had suddenly gotten quiet. She had backed away from her, and her shoulders were hunched over. She was wincing, as well. Chi-Chi didn't understand; why did she suddenly have her guard up? It was like she was expecting her to hit her, or something.

Her heart dropped.

Chi-Chi immediately ran over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Bulma stiffened, in her grasp. Chi-Chi rubbed her back, and played with her hair a bit. "It's okay," she cooed to her. "I'm not going to hurt you; I never will."

Bulma returned the embrace, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. A strained gasp escaped her, before she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know. I know you never would, but..." Her voice trailed off. She felt her shiver slightly. She never specified what she was talking about, but it didn't take much thought to put two and two together.

The next time she saw Vegeta, she was going to murder him.

Chi-Chi held her tight, as she kissed her hair. "I love you," she whispered near her ear. No amount of arguing was going to change that anytime soon.

Bulma let out a shaking sigh. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: No, I don't hate Vegeta, and I don't think he was an abusive monster. However, I don't find it hard to believe that he hit Bulma a few times, to get her to shut up. He was a cannibalistic, genocidal Social Darwinist who had no qualms about hurting children or killing his coworkers. I find it hard to believe that he'd draw the line at hitting women.


End file.
